everything_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasha Pieterse
Sasha Pieterse, born on 17th February 1996 in Johannesburg, South Africa, is an American actress and singer-songwriter. Her family immigrated to the USA when she was 3 years old and she was raised in Las Vegas, before moving to Los Angeles. She is best known for protraying Alison DiLaurentis in the ABC Family mystery drama Pretty Little Liars. Sasha started in the entertainment business when she was four, when her agent booked her onto several commercials. Sasha also has a music career. She has released 4 singles with Dan Franklin Music, but has not released a full album yet. Acting Career Sasha's first main role was in 2002, when she starred as Buffy in the Warner Brothers comedy series Family Affair. She also appeared in an episode of House in 2005. Her breakthrough came when she was cast as Alison DiLaurentis in ABC Family's new show, Pretty Little Liars, in December 2009. Alison, the subject of the whole show, was the queen bee of her high school until she went missing, leaving her friends to find out what happened to her and why a mysterious figure, "A", wants to uncover their deepest secrets, ones that Alison only ever knew. Sasha didn't appear as much as the other main cast members in seasons 1-4 as her character only appeared in falshbacks. However, in season 5, she has taken on a more promenant role in show, which led to her being nominated for the 2014 Teen Choice Breakout TV Star Award. Pretty Little Liars has officially been renewed for 7 seasons, after which it has been announced the series will end. It is assumed that Sasha will continue to play Alison DiLaurentis until the series finale. As well as Pretty Little Liars, Sasha has appeared in Disney TV Movie Geek Charming and X-Men: First Class, amogn other projects. Music Career Sasha is signed to Dan Franklin Music and has released 4 singles, but has yet to release an album. She describes her music style as "Country with Southern Rock". Her first single, This Country is Bad ***, was released on 12th April 2013, followed by R.P.M. on 13th June 2013, I Can't Fix You on 12th July 2013 and finally on 10th December 2013, No. It is unknown whether she plans to release an entire album in the future. Filmography 'Films' *The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl in 3D (2005) - Marissa Electricidad/Ice Princess *The Air I Breathe (2007) - Young Sorrow *Good Luck Chuck (2007) - Young Anisha Carpenter *Claire (2007) - Maggie Bannion *X-Men: First Class (2011) - Teenage Girl *Geek Charming (2011) - Amy Loubalu *G.B.F. (2013) - Fawcett Brooks *Inherent Vice (2014) - Japonica Fenway *Burning Bodhi (2015) - Aria 'TV Series' *Family Affair (2002-2003) - Buffy Davis *Stargate SG-1 (2004) - Grace *Wanted (2005) - Millie Rose *House (2005) - Andie *CSI: Miami (2007) - Beth Buckley *Without A Trace (2009) - Daphne Stevens *Heroes (2009-2010) - Amanda Strazzula *Pretty Little Liars (2010-present) - Alison DiLaurentis *Medium (2011) - 14-Year Old Mary DuBois *Hawaii Five-0 (2014) - Dawn Hatfield Discography 'Singles' *This Country Is Bad *** (12th April 2013) *R.P.M. (13th June 2013) *I Can't Fix You (12th July 2013) *No (10th December 2013)